Dark Blue
by Obsideor
Summary: When I'm here with you, the world could be burning and burning down. small songfic with a smaller plot


ooooh yay a songfic to my fav song!!!! one of them, anyways. enjoy!

Song: Dark Blue, by Jack's Mannequin

Ok just to explain it, the next line lyrics after the dialogue is the end of the line. Yeah! Clever, huh? hehe it makes sense most of the time. so the first line would actually read, "Doctor, do something! It's just that I don't know!" Yep. Read it like that and you'll be fine.

Disclaimer: This song is not mine. It is Jack's Mannequin's. The show is not mine. It is…someone else's.



_**I have, I have you **_

_**Breathing down my neck, breathing down my neck**_

"Doctor, do something! It's just that - "

_**I don't,**_

_**don't know**_

_**What you could possibly expect under this condition, so**_

"What the hell am I supposed to do? If there's nothing to be done - "

_**I'll wait, **_

_**I'll wait**_

_**For the ambulance to come, ambulance to come**_

"Don't worry, help's on its way to - "

_**Pick us up **_

_**off the floor**_

_**What did you possibly expect under this condition, so**_

"What help could there possibly be now? Why don't we just - "

_**Slow down **_

"Just hold up a moment; I'm trying to think here…did you see that - "

_**This night's a perfect shade of **_

"Doctor, the sky! Look at the sky! It's - "

_**Dark blue, **_

_**dark blue, have**_

"Come on Rose, I could use your help here, have - "

_**You ever been alone **_

_**in a crowded room? **_

I can't remember the last time, but - "

_**When I'm here with you, I said **_

"I can't believe it; we're just going to let - "

_**The world **_

_**could be burning down and burning down**_

_**Dark blue, dark blue**_

_**Have you ever been alone in a crowded room? **_

_**Well, I'm here with you**_

_**I said the world could be burning 'til there's nothing but dark blue…**_

_**Just dark blue**_

"I never anticipated - "

_**This flood, **_

_**this flood is slowly rising up swallowing the ground**_

_**Beneath my feet, tell me how anybody thinks under this condition so**_

"Well, I know what I'm going to do: - "

_**I'll swim, **_

_**I'll swim as the water rises up **_

"Rose, you can't! Didn't you see - "

_**The sun**_

_**is sinking down**_

"Yeah, but it ok, - "

_**And now all I can see are the planets **_

_**in a row**_

"Rose, do you hear me? I am - "

_**Suggesting it's best **_

_**that I **_

"Rose, please! Just - "

_**Slow down**_

"But, Doctor. Didn't you see?"

_**This night's a perfect **_

_**shade of**_

"I won't lose you to the - "

_**Dark blue,**_

_**dark blue**_

_**Have you ever been alone in a crowded room? **_

_**When I'm here with you**_

_**I said the world could be burning and burning down**_

_**Dark blue, dark blue**_

_**Have you ever been alone in a crowded room?**_

_**Well, I'm here with you**_

_**I said the world could be burning dark blue**_

"I'm sorry, Doctor. Heh…do you remember when - "

_**We were boxing**_

_**We were boxing the stars**_

_**We were boxing, we were boxing**_

"I can't catch you from here, Rose! While - "

_**You were swinging **_

_**for Mars**_

"When you jumped, it all flooded, - "

_**And then the water reached the West **_

_**Coast**_

_**And took the power lines, the power lines**_

"Rose?"

_**And it was me and you, this could last forever**_

"Rose??"

_**And the whole town under water**_

"Oh, Doctor…I'm so sorry, - "

_**There was nothing we could do**_

_**It was dark blue**_

"But how could you just…just dive into the - "

_**Dark blue, **_

_**dark blue**_

_**Have you ever been alone in a crowded room? Well, **_

"Don't worry, - "

_**I'm here with you**_

_**I said the world could be burning and burning down**_

"I can't see you anymore, not through the - "

_**Dark blue**_

"_Rose!!!"_

_**Have you ever been alone in a crowded room? **_

"_Doctor!!!"_

_**Well, I'm here with you**_

_**I said the room could be burning **_

_**Now there's **_

_**Nothing but dark blue**_

"_ROSE!!!"_

_**If you've ever been alone **_

"…oh god…"

_**in the dark blue**_

"…I'm so sorry…"

_**If you've ever been alone **_

_**You'll know **_

_**You'll know**_



Ooooh I'm happy with that!!! It worked out, I think!! I made it a plot!!! Sorry to all the RoseLovers, I'm sorry I implied that she died. I love her too, you know, so no flames!!! it's just a fic!!! AnyWho, please tell me what you think, especially if you know the song!


End file.
